supernatural_beingsfandomcom-20200215-history
Magic
"Everything in this world contains energy, every living being and even the earth itself. Witches can channel that energy to perform magic." Magic is a term given to the channeling of the energy of the earth and its natural forces to perform magical feats. There are various forms of magic. In human society, performing magic is referred to as witchcraft. Those who practice this magic are known as witches and warlocks. Description Magic is a natural part of the world that has existed since the dawn of time. The earth itself, as well as the elements and all living things possess a magical energy. Those who can practice magic can channel this energy to perform feats of magic. Magic is connected to nature at its very core, for this reason magic cannot be used to break the laws of nature or to disrupt the natural balance. When nature is opposed, the type of magic used is referred to as dark magic. Types of Magic Natural Magic Natural magic, also referred to as white magic, is a pure form of magic which draws from nature itself, as well as the inner strength of witches. Although powerful, this form of magic is limited by several rules, as this magic cannot go against the natural order of things. Dark Magic Dark magic, also referred to as black magic, is a form of magic that goes against the natural order. A prime of example of black magic is necromancy, the manipulation of the dead. Functions of Magic ;Magical Abilities :Spell Casting: The ability to cast magical spells and perform rituals. :Channeling: The ability to channel one's own energy and that of the world around to perform magic. :Elemental Control: The ability to control and manipulate the natural elements. :Telekinesis: The ability to move matter with the power of the mind. ;Physical Abilities :Longevity: The ability to extend one's lifespan to beyond human capability. Limitations of Magic :"Energy cannot be created or destroyed, it can only be changed from one form to another. That doesn't just apply to science, but magic as well." Although powerful and capable of extraordinary feats, magic is by no means unlimited. Magic is, by definition, the manipulation of energy, which cannot be created or destroyed, but only changed. For this reason, magic always requires a source of energy to work, no matter what the intended result is. Other than the conversion of energy, magic is bound by several other rules. Magic that goes against nature, also called dark magic, is forbidden. Because it goes against the intent of nature, dark magic always comes with unforeseen consequences and a price to pay. Magic cannot be used to truly resurrect the dead, as life is considered sacred and disrupting the natural order is considered an act of evil. However, dark magic can be used to bring back the undead. Magic can also not be used to create true love, only lust, as love is the most powerful of human emotions. Category:Terms Category:Powers and Abilities